Ra✽bits Album/Lyrics
Nazuna Hajime Tomoya Mitsuru Melty♡Kitchen= メルティ♡キッチン (Melty♡Kitchen) - Kanji= 君のことを考えながらしゃかしゃかホイッパーかき回して チョコレートと生クリームにそっとぼくの気持ちin 味見ばっかしてたから鼻の下に立派なおひげ ねぇねぇ、チョッコレって本場のショコラティエっぽくて 似合ってるんじゃない？ 自信ない時や不安な時 光 & なずな: (テンパリングタイム) 君のキラキラの笑顔に元気をもらったよ 光 & 友也 & 創: 優しさに包まれて僕ら成長してゆくんだ あぁ君にとても感謝したい！ 光 & 友也 & 創: だって世界は だって世界は バレンタインデー 浮かれてぴょんぴょん　とびでてぴょんぴょん うさぎでございます ほらね本気だすとうさぎになっちゃうんだぜ たくさんのふぁんふぁん　ハートをふぁんふぁん ありがとございます 君に手作りのチョコをおとどけにやってきました あまくて しょっぱくて マジカルな味かもだけど うさぎなりのキス＆ラブがぎゅ～うってつまってるよ たべてほしいんだ　あーんして！ レインボーのチョコスプレー　パラパラ妖精のあしあと 星くずみたいにきらめくのは銀色のアラザン ロマンチックでかなりメルヘンな出来映えに突然のよろめき ねぇねぇ、チョッコレってキルシュの香りに酔って 回ってるんじゃない？ 失敗した時グルグルな時 友也 & 創: (テンパリングタイム) 僕に夢をかさねる君に勇気をもらったよ 光 & 友也 & 創: 期待されればされるほどに成長してゆくんだ あぁ君にとても感謝したい！ 光 & 友也 & 創: だって世界は だって世界は バレンタインデー あわててぴょんぴょん　転げてぴょんぴょん うさぎでございます お尻のまんまるしっぽがチャームポイントです 両手いっぱいふぁんふぁん　イイネ！をふぁんふぁん ありがとございます 君に手作りのチョコをおとどけにやってきました 見た目は　ど、ど、どうかな？ 光 & 友也: 芸術爆発しちゃったけど うさぎなりのキス＆ラブがぎゅ～うってつまってるよ たべさせてあげる　あーんして 知ってた？ チョコを食べると恋してる 気分(きぶん)になるんだって！ きく？ ききたい？ ためしにみんなで 光 & 友也 & 創: たべさせあいっこしてみた話！ (えっ、うわっ、それいっちゃだめー！！！） 浮かれてぴょんぴょん　とびでてぴょんぴょん うさぎでございます 僕ら本気だすとうさぎになっちゃうんです たくさんのふぁんふぁん　ハートをふぁんふぁん ありがとございます 君に手作りのチョコをお届けにやってきたぜ あまくて しょっぱくて マジカルな味かもだけど うさぎなりのキス＆ラブがぎゅ～うってつまってるよ たべさせてあげる　あーんして♡ あーんして♡ - English= I’m thinking about you while mixing with the whisk I softly put my feelings into the chocolate and fresh cream I only took a taste, then had a splendid mustache under my nose Hey hey, this tastes like chocolate made by a chocolatier, doesn’t it? At times where I lose all confidence, times when I’m most anxious (Tempering Time) It’s your sparking smile that gives me back my spirit We’re wrapped in love, and we grow even more Aah, I really want to thank you Because throughout the world It’s Valentine’s Day Making merry and hopping Flying and hopping We are rabbits! Hey, if you give it your all, you’ll end up becoming a rabbit Lots of fun, our hearts are filled with fun Thank you so much I came to give you my handmade chocolate Sweet and salty Even if the flavor seems magical It’s packed full of a rabbit’s love and kisses I want you to eat it, say ah Chocolate falls from a rainbow, the fairy’s footsteps are light The silver pearls are shining like star dust It’s a romantic fairytale, I’m suddenly wobbly Hey hey, We’re spinning around, spellbound by the scent of the kirsch chocolate At times where I fail, times where I’m lost (Tempering Time) It’s you, who’s gathered my dreams, who gives me courage We’re growing as expected Aah, I really want to thank you Because throughout the world It’s Valentine’s Day In a daze and hopping　Rolling around and hopping We are rabbits Our perfectly round tails are our charm point Our hands are full of fun, I like it because it’s fun Thank you so much I came to give you my handmade chocolate H-H-How does it look? Even though the art got destroyed It’s packed full of a rabbit’s love and kisses I’ll feed you, say ahh Did you know? When you eat chocolate, you fall in love It feels like that Do you hear it? Do you wanna hear it? It’s a custom for everyone Stories about feeding each other! (Eh? Ah, don’t say it!!!) Floating and hopping, flying and hopping We are rabbits! If we give it your all, we'll end up becoming rabbits Lots of fun, our hearts are filled with fun Thank you so much I came to give you my handmade chocolate Sweet and salty Even if the flavor seems magical It’s packed full of a rabbit’s love and kisses I’ll feed it to you, so say aah Say aah }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Niichan Ouen Dan☆= に～ちゃん応援団☆ (Big Brother Cheer Team☆) - Kanji= フレーフレー！　フレーフレー！ 何回転んだって　めげずに立ち上がる　おれたちのルール ココロにピカピカ　負けん気がエネルギー　その意気で GO FIGHT☆ 納得してない　努力賞でも おれが代わりに　胸をはってうんと褒めてやるっ 毎日を　えいえいおう♪　思いきり えいえいおう♪　がんばってる その姿　ちゃんと見てるんだ GO FIGHT☆ GO FIGHT☆ えいえいおう♪　いつだって に～ちゃんが味方だから　大丈夫 前向きに　欲張りに　その道を　信じて進め！ ひとりでモヤモヤ　笑顔をくもらせちゃ　もったいないだろ 泣いてもまた次　プラスにすればいい　頼っていいからな わからないこと　聞いてほしいこと おれでよければ　全部どんとこいだ　力になるぞっ 誰よりも　せえいっぱい！　はりきって せえいっぱい！　がんばってる その本気　みんな知ってるって GO FIGHT☆ GO FIGHT☆ せえいっぱい！　走っていけ に～ちゃんが応援団　なんだって 成長の　前触れさ　ムダじゃない　迷わず進め！ 誰よりも　せえいっぱい！　はりきって せえいっぱい！　がんばってる その本気　みんな知ってるって 「い～こ、い～こ♪」 えいえいおう♪　思いきり えいえいおう♪　がんばってる その姿　ちゃんと見てるんだ GO FIGHT☆ GO FIGHT☆ えいえいおう♪　いつだって に～ちゃんが味方だから　大丈夫 前向きに　欲張りに　その道を　信じて進め！ に～ちゃん応援団☆ に～ちゃん応援団☆ - English= Hurray! Hurray! No matter how many times you fall If you’re discouraged, stand back up, that is our rule Our hearts are shining as if they can’t lose Use that energy and go fight! Don’t just settle for participation Instead of relying on me, use the determination inside of you And I’ll praise you I’m cheering for you everyday with all my strength Ey ey oh! I’m watching you do your best! Go fight, go fight! I’m cheering for you every time Nii-chan is your supporter, so you’ll be fine Look forward and greedily believe in and continue your path You’re all alone feeling depressed It ends up clouding your smile You’re worth more than that, aren’t you? Even if you cry now, next time will be better It’s alright to rely on me Whatever you don’t understand, I wanna hear it If you rely on me, everything that comes and goes will become your strength More than anyone, do your best! Keep in high spirits Do your best! Everyone will see how serious you are, go fight! Go fight! Do your best! Sprinting Nii-chan is cheering you on Don’t take your growth so lightly, don’t get lost and go on! More than anyone, do your best! Keep in high spirits Do your best! Everyone will see how serious you are Good kid, good kid~ I’m cheering for you with all my strength Ey ey oh! I’m watching you do your best! Go fight, go fight! I’m cheering for you every time Nii-chan is your supporter, so you’ll be fine Look forward and greedily believe in and continue your path Nii-chan cheer squad! Nii-chan cheer squad! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Start♪ Dash Dash!= スタート♪ダッシュダッシュ! (Start♪ Dash Dash!) - Kanji= お日さまが昇ったら「おはよ～っ！」って挨拶 今日も元気いっぱいの日はじまってく！ どんなこと起こるかわからなくっても 細かいことはどうでもい～、思いっきり頑張る！ いつだって競走のスタートラインは みんなおなじなんだから ゼッタイのゼッタイに負けてられないっ☆ よ～いドンでダッシュ！　誰より速いスピードで 雲も風も追い越して♪ はじめっから決まってるゴールめがけて 一等賞！　スーパースター！　ぶっちぎりでいくんだぜっ ダッシュダッシュ☆ 疲れたら芝生の上寝転んで…zzZ いつのまにか夢の中で全力疾走！ 動いたら景色って変わってくから じっとなんてしてらんない、止まってらんない！ いつだって張りきってんのパフォーマンスを 食パン、あんパン、メロンパンで マンプクのマンプクで気合はバッチリ☆ いっせ～のでジャンプ！　誰より高く高く跳ぼう 空へ太陽へ届くくらい♪ アタマんなか、未来しか考えてない 一等賞！　スーパースター！　オレがきっとなるんだぜっ ダッシュダッシュ☆ あきらめるってそんなムズカシイことなんてさ わかんないなら、ダッシュすればいいだけ よ～いドンでダッシュ！　誰より速いスピードで 今日も明日を追いかけて♪ はじめっから決まってるゴールめがけて 一等賞！　スーパースター！　オレがきっとなるんだぜっ ダッシュダッシュ☆ 元気が足りない、そんなときにはいっしょに 笑ってダッシュだぜ！ - English= When the sun comes up, I’ll greet it with a “good morning!” Today’s gonna be full of energy! Even if I don’t know what’s going on Minor details are whatever, I’ll always give my all Whenever I’m at the start line If I’m starting from the same place as everyone else I definitely, definitely won’t lose! With a strong step, I’ll dash! I’ll go faster than anybody else I’ll surpass the clouds and the wind From the beginning I’ve been aiming at the goal I chose First place prize! Super star! I’ll be the first to win the race! Dash Dash! When I get tired, I’ll plop down and take a nap on the lawn Before I know it I’m going full speed in my dreams When I’m moving, and the scenery keeps changing I can’t stand still, I can’t stop! My performances are always full powered With white bread, anpan, and melon bread I can give a perfect shout full of health and happiness The jump of a lifetime! I’ll jump higher than anyone I’ll reach towards the sky and the sun In my head I can only think about the future First place prize! Super star! I’ll surely win it all! Dash dash! When I’m faced with something so difficult I wanna give up When I don’t understand If I dash I’ll be just fine! With a strong step, I’ll dash! I’ll go faster than anybody else I’ll go after it today and tomorrow From the beginning I’ve been aiming at the goal I chose First place prize! Super star! I’ll surely win it all! Dash dash! During times when you’re feeling down Let’s dash and laugh together! }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Higher↑ Higher↑= Higher↑ Higher↑ - Kanji= 見渡せど道なき道でも 嬉々として乗り込んでけるほど 目出度くもなりきれないのは 謙虚ですか 当然ですか High or Low The 自己評価 上を見ればキリがない だけど見なきゃ始まんない 望むところだなんて 自分奮い立たせて …どんまい 日進月歩時に大迷走 一生懸命じゃ足りないってくらい 重々承知にジタバタしてる 自分史上アリエナイ 本気の見せドコロだ Higher↑ Higher↑ 目指しましょ 常識なんか通用しない 偉人奇人変人にもまれて 薄っぺらいオノレの価値観 普通ですか 崩壊ですか Low and Low The 自己嫌悪 比べても意味がない そんなことわかってんだ ぐるっと回って意外と 浮いちゃてたとしても …どんまい 日進月歩時に大奮闘 一生懸命って素晴らしいでしょ 完全燃焼でくらいついてく 試行錯誤 my 未来 まだまだどうにでもなる Do it!! 憧れてた世界のほんの入り口 不安しかない時も 自分奮い立たせて 今日も Do it!! 日進月歩時に大迷走 一生懸命じゃ足りないってくらい 重々承知にジタバタしてる 自分史上アリエナイ 本気の見せドコロ 日進月歩時に大奮闘 一生懸命って素晴らしいでしょ 完全燃焼でくらいついてく 試行錯誤 my 未来 めげてる暇はないさ Higher↑ Higher↑ 目指しましょ まだまだスタートライン - English= Even though I’m looking over a trackless path Somehow I’m feeling really good about it Is this modesty? Is this natural? High or Low, The Self Evaluation If I look up there’s no limit, but I haven’t even started looking I’ll do as I wish and show off my abilities...Don’t mind (nevermind) During times where I’m growing, I’m also straying away It feels like my best isn’t enough I’ve always been aware of this, so now I’m kicking and fighting I can’t stay like this, I’ll show a more serious me I’ll aim higher and higher I don’t want things that everyone knows about I don’t want to be surrounded by weird people either! These are the shallow values of mine Are they normal? Am I collapsing? Low and Low the self-loathing… I keep comparing myself, but it doesn’t mean a thing, I understand that much I’m turning and spinning, then suddenly it seems like I’m floating...Don’t mind! During times where I’m growing, I’m also straying away “I’m doing my best” is a wonderful thing to say I’ll get a taste of perfection one day Trial and error for my future, it’s still on it’s way...Do it!!! I’ve finally entered the world I always wanted to be in Even during times where I’m nothing but fearful I’m gonna show off my abilities...Today also, I’ll do it During times where I’m growing, I’m also straying away It feels like my best isn’t enough I’ve always been aware of this, so now I’m kicking and fighting I can’t stay like this, I’ll show a more serious me During times where I’m growing, I’m also straying away “I’m doing my best” is a wonderful thing to say I’ll get a taste of perfection one day Trial and error for my future, there’s no time to be discouraged I’ll aim higher and higher This is only the beginning }} __NOEDITSECTION__ |-| Happy Coming＊Tea Time= Happy Coming＊ティータイム (Happy Coming＊Tea Time) - Kanji= (ハニカム＊お・も・て・な・し Shiny Smiling＊ティーブレイク ウェルカム＊そ・の・笑・顔 Happy Coming＊ティータイム) ため息 ひとつふたつ 元気がないですね まごころ　リーフ泳ぐ 紅茶はいかがでしょう？ 毎日がんばる あなたのため 気持ちいっぱい！ 注ぐ1杯 さあ、召し上がれ！ ゆらゆら紅茶に(浮かんだ) 笑顔が素敵です(So cute！) クタクタ心を(ハグハグ) ほんのりあっためたい(そう、ぎゅっと！) お好みに合いますか？ スペシャルなフレーバー (ハニカム＊お・も・て・な・し Shiny Smiling＊ティーブレイク ウェルカム＊そ・の・笑・顔 Happy Coming＊ティータイム) タルトにシフォン、カヌレ ガレット、ラングドシャ ときめき盛り合わせは おいしいジュエルです 涙すくう 銀のスプーンは 魔法の杖 クルクルして あなたの痛み溶かします ひと息カップに(吹きかけ) やさしさおまじない(ふぅふぅ！) ハートを保温で(ふんわり) お疲れ癒します(Healing！) 頼りないボクですが… お任せくださいっ ダージリン アールグレイ セイロンティー 紅く染まる 夕日のように 愛が満ちてく みんなの微笑み(生まれる) しあわせTea Time(Charming！) 豊かな香りが(キラキラ) 明日を包み込む(キュンキュン！) 丁寧に淹れました あなたのための1杯を 喜んでもらえて(Happy！) ボクも嬉しいんです(＊＾＾＊) (ハニカム＊お・も・て・な・し Shiny Smiling＊ティーブレイク ウェルカム＊そ・の・笑・顔 Happy Coming＊ティータイム) - English= Shyly receiving hospitality Shiny Smiling Tea Break Welcome that smile Happy Coming Tea Time Breathe a sigh, one two It’s calm, isn’t it? The leaves swim sincerely How would you like your tea? I’ll do my best everyday for you Full of feelings, I’ll refill your cup So let’s drink Your wonderful smile is reflected in the swaying tea I want to slowly warm your tired heart, so cute! Does this special flavor meet your tastes? Shyly receiving hospitality Shiny Smiling Tea Break Welcome that smile Happy Coming Tea Time Sponge cake and canele Galette and langue de chat The shiny platter of food is a delicious jewel A silver spoon will scoop away your tears A magical cane will spin Your pain will melt away Take a breathe and blow into a gentle good luck charm Your heart will gently retain the heat And your tiredness will heal Even though I’m unreliable… Leave it to me! Darjeeling Earl Grey Ceylon Tea Like the dyed red evening It’s filled with love! Everybody’s smile comes to life during this happy tea time The abundant smell will linger on tomorrow as well I’ll make tea and refill your cup for you To give you the joy that I feel too （＊^ ^＊） Shyly receiving hospitality Shiny Smiling Tea Break Welcome that smile Happy Coming Tea Time }} __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Lyrics